The present invention relates to land vehicles and vehicle mounting or clamps, and more particularly, to a towing device having one portion detachably attached to the vehicle and another portion engageable with the first portion.
Current front tow hitch designs for use with large, heavy vehicles, such as tractor-trailers, semi""s and the like, are typically located on the underside of the vehicle. These designs are notoriously difficult to reach and awkward to operate.
A need exists for an improved large vehicle tow hitch that would be more easily accessed and easily used. Optimally, such a design would be attached directly to a forward location along the vehicle""s main frame, so as to put minimal stress on associated brackets in transferring loads from the tow hitch to the frame. In addition, the ideal hitch should be located as close to the center of the front of the vehicle as possible, to align the vehicle with whatever machinery is towing it. The present invention is directed to fulfilling these needs and others as described below.
In accordance with aspects of the present invention, a towing device is provided including a bracket and an elongate hitch rod. The bracket includes a longitudinal bore and one or more pins oriented transverse to the longitudinal bore. An end portion of each pin extends partially into the longitudinal bore. The hitch rod includes a cylindrical shaft and a clevis connected to the shaft""s distal end. The clevis is attached to the shaft in a manner that weights the shaft in a desired orientation. The shaft includes at least one groove with a spiral portion and a notch. The spiral portion extends from the shaft""s proximal end and ends with the notch. During use, the transverse pin engages the notch, thereby locking the rod with the bracket. The weighted orientation of the shaft encourages this engaged arrangement.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, a more generic embodiment is described in which a bracket includes a longitudinal bore with a transverse protrusion extending partially into the longitudinal bore. A hitch rod is provided and formed as a cylindrical shaft with a groove located therealong. The groove includes a spiral portion and a notch, with the spiral portion extending from the shaft""s proximal end and ending with the notch. During use, an operator inserts the shaft""s proximal end into the longitudinal bore, engaging the groove with the transverse protrusion. While continuing to insert the shaft into the bore, the operator moves the shaft so that each protrusion follows its respective groove until engaging the notch.
In one embodiment, the hitch rod includes a desired orientation, the hitch rod being weighted to move to the desired orientation. In another embodiment, the hitch rod includes a connection member connected to the shaft distal end. The connection member is attached to the shaft in a manner that weights the shaft in a desired orientation. In yet another embodiment, the connection member is a clevis.